The vision of our JHU ICMIC Career Developmental Component (CDC) is to generate a small select group of scientists to provide academic scientific leadership in molecular imaging of cancer in the 21st century. The career trajectories of our awardees from the previous funding period are proof that this vision was, and will continue to be, successfully realized. We have established a training environment enriched with a multidisciplinary group of mentors with outstanding skills ranging from imaging, imaging probe design, visualization, oncology, to molecular biology and pathology. These human resources and the instrumentation and facilities continue to offer unprecedented word-class opportunities for the application of novel imaging approaches to understanding cancer. The specific aim of the CDC is to provide formal training as well as inculcate independent research activities in a flourishing research environment. Targeted recruitment of women and minorities will be carried out including summer training for minority students. We will advertise one award every year at the postdoctoral or junior faculty level. Our purpose is to create a transition environment within the backdrop of the JHU ICMIC for the trainee to acquire the necessary skills and expertise to become an investigator capable of establishing an independent multidisciplinary imaging research program. To do this it is important to provide the necessary mentoring, and create independent thinkers capable of making decisions regarding the direction of their project, and the utilization of their resources. Providing trainees with their own independent budget that pays for percent effort, research supplies, and other expenses is highly motivational, and inculcates confidence and independence. Each trainee will be assigned a CDC sponsor from the CDC Faculty who will monitor and facilitate their training progress, and assist in the selection of a research mentor from the JHU ICMIC Faculty to perform ICMIC related research. Trainees will also be required to attend formal courses and training to complement their existing background and expertise. This will result in the generation of outstanding scientists with a well-rounded training in imaging, oncology and molecular biology.